Hunting jihad: break the curse (trailer)
by Landon Donovan
Summary: A story related to Jintan and Menma, but could turn into a new adventure. As the United States and Russia are quarreling about the war on terror... their story, a dead and an alive, would need a new partners together with... a shocking war... which they would never mention


**Well said, I was affected from an anime called** _ **Anohana**_ **, so I decided to make a fanfic base, but I think I should begin with a trailer…**

 **A cross-over fanfic, between The Doraemons + Tom and Jerry…**

* * *

 _We know Meiko "Menma" Honma, she is dead…_

 _But was her death just simple like this?_

 _Well…_

#####

Dora-the-Kid, cold-hearted, came through, with a symbol of Orthodox Church as he again, converted to Orthodox Christianity and abandoning Islam…

"You never tell me who is he!"

The General smiled: "You will know, Sheriff! You will…"

…

"Есть кто-нибудь понять, Вахид Аднатуллин в Гуантанамо?" ( _Do anyone realize Vakhid Adnatullin is in Guantanamo?_ ) Dora-nikov was asked by Russian officials. Nikov nodded.

"Почему бы американцы всегда получаем быстро?" ( _Why the Americans always get fast?_ )

…

"His name is not Vakhid, he is a Turkmen emigrated to Russia, a terrorist, captured by US Marines. His name is Rakhim Gaziev!" Dora-nikov mentioned.

"Gaziev?" Tom, Jerry and Wang Dora, Dora-med III surprised…

…

"I DON'T KNOW!" In Guantanamo, Vakhid/Rakhim just yelled: "PLEASE, I DON'T KNOW THE LAST OF THIS, BUT I KNOW WHERE TO FIND THE ANSWER!"

"Huh?" Dora-the-Kid and Doraemon looked: "Really?"

…

In a cemetery… at 00:00 A.M.

"What a graveyard! Damn this grave, look dirty!" Dora-the-Kid angered: "Who clean this grave?"

"Well…" Wang Dora just shook his head: "Look at this, her name is Meiko Honma, died when at… 6… She died so young…"

"Who give the fuck care she die young or old? We are taking a stinky coffin out of here!" Dora-the-Kid argued: "Can you help me Nikov and Doraemon?"

…

"Impossible… her death arm had a letter… from… 10 years ago… written in Arabic…"

"Rakhim! I knew what had he done!" Dora-nikov said!

…

 _And so…_

…

"BOOM!" Islamists, once again launched an attack seriously in Syria! Dora-med III raised arm to fight…

…

"Ex-Vice Prime Minister of Syria, Dawoud al-Sulaiman, now Dawoud Gabriels, is in exile in Britain!" Lieutenant General James Howard claimed.

"Can he help us about the letter?" Doraemon and Tom asked…

…

"The FSB and CIA had cooperated to discover the letter. But I'm getting surprised when it was buried 10 years ago following a death… of a young girl." Major Valentin Grovsky told to The Doraemons.

"And what exactly Vakhid want?" Dora-the-Kid quarreled.

…

A squad of secret agents led by James Howard ordered…

"Get arrest the boy: Jinta Yadomi, for sure!"

"Capturing a boy, hahahahaha…" Tom and Butch just laughed…

"What are you laughing about?" James turned his red eyes… Tom and Butch stood up…

…

" **THE PENTAGON BELIEVES THIS LETTER IS LINKED TO AN IDIOT!** " Arthur Zielberg arrogantly answered to The Doraemons.

"THEN WHY THE DEATH GIRL GOT THAT?" Doraemon asked. They caused a fight during the discussion under Ashton Carter's management.

…

"لا اعلم! من فضلك…" ( _I don't know! Please…_ ) Dawoud yelled. He was 75… too old to suffer a heartbreak… when Kid grabbed his necklace. Suddenly, he was later shot down.

"MR. GABRIELS!"

…

"Rakhim, you buried this letter 10 years ago, now, can you tell me?"

"This letter is written… as a secret message… to wait until 10 years later… when a top Islamic organization was created… they would receive it… for a top secret weapon!"

"WHAT?"

…

"Get out of here!" Dora-the-Kid yelled, as the US drone striked an ISIS training camp!

…

"Welcome to Syria!" Spike said: "You should prepare for it!"

"I do not know… what am I doing here…" Jinta scared…

…

"Khaled Bilal!" Dora-the-Kid smiled: "You have come, already!"

"Yes, I am waiting you, dirty American!"

"Try it!"

…

Battles and clashes happened in Kobani. Both The Doraemons and Tom, Jerry, Spike, Butch joined as a part of Kurdish forces.

Jinta just ran from the war.

…

"(You dirty Muslim…)" Dora-nikov killed a jihadist…

"Don't say that!" Dora-med III argued: "I'm a Muslim too!"

…

"Are you there… Meiko?" Jinta in surprised when Meiko suddenly returned…

"I don't want you to involve to trouble… so I must return… even… I'm dead…"

…

"What is happening? DO YOU KNOW BASHAR IS A DIRTY DICTATOR AND YOUR SHITTY PUTIN SUPPORTS HIM?" Dora-the-Kid fought with Dora-nikov about the war on terror.

"(I DON'T TELL ABOUT BASHAR, I TELL ABOUT YOUR AMERICAN WAY TO DEAL WITH TERRORISM IS A FAILURE!)" Dora-nikov argued…

…

"You need my helps, Jintan." Voice of Menma…

…

"Sir, Rakhim is died!" A guard told to Howard after he was found dead when he left Guantanamo for a day…

"Who killed him?" James Howard was in deep problem…

…

 _And so…_

…

"BIJI KURDISTAN!" Tom, Jerry, Spike and Butch came with a dance, as The Doraemons played Guitar with the Kurdish fighters…

…

"The letter! So weapon inside the letter…" Wang was shocked…

"The laser could destroy one city in 5 minutes! The IS-lazer! Named from the organization!" Doraemon worried.

…

"BILAL!" Dora-the-Kid used his katana in his last action: "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE…"

…

"Leave this place before too late!" Spike yelled: "El Matadora!"

"I'm ready, mi amigo!"

…

Matadora smiled: "Jinta, I saw something different from you…"

Jinta never thought about that…

…

"The ghost of the past!" Wang Dora claimed: "No way! I saw it!"

…

"The United States of America and Russian Federation…" El Matadora playing argument…

…

 _And so…_

…

"The end of your way, Khaled Bilal. Your Islamism, is over!" Dora-the-Kid pointed to his body when he was dying…

…

"I must save you! BREAK THE CURSE!" Jinta decided to take injured, on defending Menma, but turning out, he was defending for Doraemon…

"Hey, is that… ghost?" Doraemon wondered…

…

"STRIKE!" US drone bombed the IS base…

…

"Russian…"

"American…"

"There is no such thing between us…" Kid and Nikov gathered hands and together to leave the war…

…

In the last moment, The Doraemons, Tom and Jerry, with Jintan, had watched the US drone flying away, as the Kurds celebrated a victory in Kobani…

…

Cemetery…

"Will she return back to her human being?" Dora-med III asked.

"(Who know? But this is the circle of life.)" Dora-nikov said as he watched from the sky… a girl smiled to him and thanked them… for helping Menma and Jintan break the curse…

…

"Welcome back, General Howard…"

…

…

…

"HAH?" The Doraemons, all 7, woke up from the dream…

They never thought about it…

…

"What just happened? We had captured Vakhid… and now an unknown dream came to us?"

Who know later…


End file.
